


Mint

by twosockles



Category: Futur Radio, Original Work
Genre: Lou is here too but not in focus, Musings about food preferences with a healthy dose of subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosockles/pseuds/twosockles
Summary: Bec can't stand the taste of mint





	Mint

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short piece to get back into writing and experiment with Bec's POV! There's some hidden implications in the subtext, but don't worry about it :)

Mint

Regardless of Bec's wide and fairly adventurous palette for food, he hates mint. Humans take such delight in others pain, so he's dealt with people over the years finding humour in trying to slip it to him. He usually smells it long before he can see it. Mint reeks, sticking to everything and ruining it, becoming tainted, impure. Something that needs to be burned to be forgiven.

He'll gladly take one of Lt.Ross's licorice discs that are saltier and harder than a brick of salt over a breath mint. Bec would take any adventurous dive into a new cuisine for the experience, yet it always comes back to Mint. How he, in every aspect, in every form, despises it. How he hates everything from its stinging smell and taste to the texture of its leaves. Even smelling it on someone's breath is enough to make him barely suppress a gag. Mint breath is, in his opinion, the worst kind of mint to experience, both in his own mouth, and in others.

He once asked Lou why mint tasted so horrible (for Lou tended to know things like this), only to hear him go off on a boring tangent about how "mint contains methanol, which stimulates free nerve endings in mucosa membranes to create a sensation of cold…”He got the idea after the first two minutes. Lou looked excited to talk about it too, which made ~~Lou a big nerd~~ Bec feel awful for not being able to follow. 

Perhaps Lou, for being incapable of normal conversation, was onto something. Bec hated being cold. He would put on a sweater in summer, would feel the slightest chill and put on a kettle for a hot water bottle and tea. He gets flack for that too, but it's better to be warm. 

The others would shed their suits for tee-shirts on their overtime office 'casual weekends', especially in the summer when the air was almost too stuffy to think straight. Bec never did, never showed more skin than his hands and what lay above his shirt collar. Lydon called it a 'disgrace to the summer vibe' to not maximize sun-skin contact when it was warm. Bec loved summer, he swears, even if he spent most of it inside and fully dressed.

In his childhood memories is always summer. Hazy warm days with his grandparents in the suburban house with kind neighbours who always kept their eyes on him. When he starts to remember winters, that’s when his memories become twisted and terrible. The first sight of snow sends him spiralling down until he's right back at his lowest point. 

Nothing good ever happens in winter.

That's what mint tastes like to him. Like a fall day where one realizes winter is coming and that it will be getting colder. It tastes like curling up under a pile of bricks and crying until the tears don't come anymore. Like there will never be joy in his world, and he will never be clean.

Evidently, it's a lot easier for everybody if he says he 'just doesn't like it very much' when asked about mint.

**Author's Note:**

> May-05-2019 Back log mass post time go!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you're here reading this, please check out my other pieces!


End file.
